


Jason Todd: Crisis

by TheHaven



Category: Batman (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: "I don't want to be here y'know"





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea of Heroes in Crisis and I like Jason Todd so here's a thing about Jason Todd in Heroes in Crisis.

The confessional room is cold as Jason walks in, without his helmet. He feels naked without it. He let out a sigh as he sat down at the table, Putting his helmet down in front of him. He stared at it, seeing his reflection in the red. He looked up from the mask and into the camera.

"I don't want to be here, y'know."  
"Roy said it'd be a good idea, get all the pent up issues i've had held in out of me"

He looked back down at his mask.  
"where.... Where do i start?"

"My Mom and Dad were, uh. Not the best. I loved my mom, but dad? he's probably in hell. That doesn't bother me"  
"And I was homeless for uh, two years? or a year and a half, can't remember."

"Stole some tires, wanted to make some money for food."

"whiiiiich, leads us to where we are now."  
"And then I, stole some tires."

"From the Bat-mobile."

"Then Batman, err, Bruce. Bruce found me. I told I didn't have a home. And that i needed money. So he took me in. This was after Dick and him had their little spat. When he got 'fired'. Hehe, that's still funny to me. Golden boy Dick Grayson gettin fired."  
"Anyway, gettin sidetracked here."  
"For a while i was the new Robin. Pixie boots, domino mask, the friggin tights. why the hell did he make us wear those again? How come Timmy didn't have to?"  
"Oh uh, sidetracked, gettin sidetracked again."  
"I was happy, for a while. But sometimes...."  
"Sometimes I lost my cool"  
"There was this guy, back before it happened. He assaulted this girl. Bruce wasn't there so it was just me and him. And... And we fought by the fire escape."  
"And he fell."  
"But anyway.... After that uh, things got worse."  
"We fought a lot. About everything. Then one day i heard that my mom was in... fuck where was it..."  
"i got uh, i got memory problems, side effect of the Lazarus pit."  
"I had found out she was somewhere in the middle east. So I packed my things, my uniform. And I went."

"Now if you thought this was bad, It only gets worse from here."  
"I found her! found her, gave her a big hug, told her all about being Robin. How I was a big fancy Superhero, not a Sidekick. Superhero."  
"And then......"  
"He was there. With his FUCKING SMILE I WANTED TO RIP IT OFF HIS FA--"

"...."  
"Then there was the crowbar. funny thing about that, I have those memory problems from the pit, but I still get to remember that moment well. It was four times, four hits of that crowbar before I was out."  
"....."  
"And then I woke up. Everything hurt, could hardly walk straight. Seeing double, triple probably. And then I tried to get my mom out of there. But.. It didn't work."  
"And there was an explosion."  
"And I was dead."  
"No pulse. Gone cold. Eyes that stared into space."  
"Dead."  
"I.... I need a break."


	2. Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...So I guess that's it. Now what? You write down something about my 'symptoms' or some shit?"

========================================================================================

The door to the confessional room opens as Jason walks back over to the chair, taking a moment to collect himself, running his hand through his black and white hair. He sits down, staring into his helmet again.  
A small laugh escapes his mouth, the irony of the damn mask isn't lost on him.  
"So.... where was I?"  
"Oh, dead. I was dead."  
"And it was my fault. I made a mistake, but I just wanted to see my mom."  
"I just, I really wanted to see my mom."

"Anyway, everything was.... Black. For a long time"  
"And next thing i knew, i was awake."  
"And I was trapped in my coffin."  
"I was six feet underground."

"I was suffocating. I was slamming on the lid as hard as I could. I was screaming."

"And..."  
"I can't, remember what happened after that, there was Talia, the pit."  
"And just, so much anger."  
"And, and, Talia told me that there was a new Robin, Tim."  
"I died, and Bruce replaced me."  
"I wasn't mad, not really"  
"...Okay that's a lie"  
"Anyway, I was back in Gotham, and I needed a name, so I thought 'Red Hood'. Because that's what the Joker was, and I guess I thought, if I made that my name. I wouldn't be scared of him anymore."  
"And then I took a crowbar to his face."  
"And Bruce wouldn't let me kill him."  
"He wouldn't let me hurt that man that took me away from him."  
  
"I think he hates me."  
"I think when he looks at me, he sees a failure. He sees me as someone he couldn't 'fix'."

"I'm still allowed in the Cave, can't really tell you why."  
" Whenever i'm there it just feels.... wrong. Like i'm kept around as pity or something. But that doesn't bother me, really"

"I guess, I guess sometimes I just wanna be like them, no rules, no code, take care of the bad people. Make sure they don't come back."

"But I know if I do, he'll hate me even more than he already does."

"I just, he's my second dad. And I want to make him proud."

"But I can't"  
"...So I guess that's it. Now what? You write down something about my 'symptoms' or some shit?"

"Memory problems, daddy issues, scared of clowns."  
Knock knock knock  
"Hey Jay! You almost done in there? I'm next and I kinda wanna get this over with, y'know?"  
"sigh, yeah, Roy. I'm done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Jason in the sanctuary everybody, thanks for reading.


End file.
